


Pretty, Pretty Lights

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Smut, First Time, Knotting, Late presentation, M/M, Omega Louis, Self-Lubrication, Step-siblings, but adult step-siblings, literally that's all this is, not to be confused with christmas knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: It's the first time Harry and Louis have been home for Christmas together since their parents got married.  More importantly, it's the first time they've been home together since they'd presented.  They meet up under the glowing lights of the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 366





	Pretty, Pretty Lights

“Is everyone asleep?” Harry whispered as he glanced around the dark room only lit by the dancing glow of the coloured christmas lights from the large tree in the corner. It was the perfect christmas atmosphere that only lacked a roaring fire, a warm mug of hot chocolate and fluffy snowflakes falling gracefully just outside the window. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Louis whispered back and paused to listen for any noises just to be sure. 

He tiptoed across the carpet with a nervous rush, butterflies fluttering up in his stomach as a smile grew on his face. Louis met him in front of the couch with the same expression and they stood just inches apart from each other while buzzing excitement charged the air between them

“Are you sure no one will come down here?” Harry whispered before moistening his lips. He didn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes tracked his tongue.

“No, they wouldn’t want to accidentally wake you up. Sorry you’re stuck on the couch by the way.” 

“It’s okay, it’s not so bad.” 

And it wasn’t, really. It was a nice and wide and perfect for lounging with cushions that sank perfectly under his weight. Harry understood that Louis would naturally take the upper bunk in Ernie’s room and he wouldn’t put anyone else out just to avoid a few nights on the sofa. They had already been established in the house when Harry’s dad moved in a few years ago and Harry respected that. Louis didn’t even have his own room anymore since he’d gone off to school and they’d split up the twins. 

It was the first time that Harry and Louis were staying there at the same time which also changed the sleeping arrangements. It wasn’t as if the two of them hadn’t met or spent time together before. They’d been at a handful of family gatherings both before and after the wedding, but their time together had been minimal. They’d both been in high school before Louis’ mom and Harry’s dad had married, Harry living full time with his mom just far enough away to make the drive inconvenient for frequent visits. He also had a weekend job which left his time limited. Louis had moved away to school the fall after the wedding so on the rare times that Harry slept over, Louis hadn’t been around so the upper bunk was free. 

This Christmas break was different. Harry’s mom decided to spend Christmas on the beach with her girlfriends after a long tough year and Louis decided to do the opposite. The year before, it had been Louis who announced he was spending his birthday somewhere crazy for once without Christmas overshadowing his day. He hadn’t even been around the day after when Harry made the drive with gifts for the girls and their own little celebration. Now they were all together for more than a day for the first time and Harry was actually excited. 

It hadn’t even been three full days since Harry had driven back from his own first semester off at school and something had already reached the point of no return between the two boys. They were both recent presenters, late by textbook definitions but not unheard of. Harry remembered hearing through an off handed comment while on the phone with his dad that Louis had gone through his first heat in his dorm room just a few months before Harry popped his first knot. It was the first time they’d seen each other since and Harry was stopped dead in his tracks the moment Louis had rounded the corner. Facebook pictures had not done him any justice and that light pixie smell tickled his nose just right. He spent dinner trying to hide his erection and the blush on his cheeks every time he sneaked a glance.

“I got so wet when you scent marked my blanket earlier,” Louis said while still kept his voice low, the fragility of the situation and the soft glow of the room left everything feeling too easy to burst. 

“I know,” Harry blushed and could easily recall the sweet scent of slick he’d caught a whiff of while they all watched a Christmas movie together in the basement to distract the kids while their parents finished up with the presents. “You think any of the kids noticed?” 

“No, they’re still too young.” Louis assured him with a small shake of his head. 

“Good. I was going for subtle, just to see how you’d react, but it kind of got out of hand when I could smell you.” 

He couldn’t help but look down bashfully to hide his blush, peeking up at Louis while he bit his lip. Louis reached out and hooked a finger into the soft elastic waist of Harry’s flannel Christmas pajamas. 

“Are we really doing this?” Louis asked, his eyes searching. 

“I want to,” Harry nodded and unbuttoned the matching pajama top. He tossed it onto the sofa after shrugging out of it. 

“Fuck,” Louis muttered and looked almost mesmerized by Harry’s chest. His muscles had started to firm and bulk up into normal alpha shape and even he could smell the rush of his own musk that poured off the expanse of exposed skin. 

“Alpha,” Louis breathed out in awe, fingertips trailing down Harry’s abs. 

“We probably shouldn’t tell anyone,” Harry whispered, “I know we’re not actually related but they still might think it’s weird.”

“Yeah, nobody needs to know. It’s just for us. Just to, you know, get it out of our system.” Louis swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Yeah, exactly. Get it out of our system so it’s not distracting…” 

Harry leaned in and pressed an experimental kiss near Louis’ ear, hesitantly scenting him to make sure that was okay. When Louis didn’t push him away, he pressed his nose in further, breathing in a long strip of skin and shuddering a bit when the arousal hit him. It was powerful and intoxicating.

Harry wasn’t completely inexperienced but had never taken the time with something so gentle and delicate. The lights from the tree mimicked the low flicker of candles that set a romantic mood worthy of a first time and also made him a little nervous. Either parent could also come down the stairs at any minute and catch their sons in the middle of activities they probably wouldn’t approve of so every noise and breath was measured and held back.

Moving his hands to Louis’ hips, his kisses traveled up Louis’ jaw until they finally reached his lips. Their breath mixed together as they paused with only a hair’s width between them, shaky with want and dizzy with their overwhelming scents mixing and churning together. Louis was the one to make the final move, mouths meeting in a slow deliberate kiss deserving of goosebumps and flutters. 

They stood locked in their gentle kiss for a while, Harry having to stoop just slightly while Louis had to tilt his head back. The omega felt like the perfect height in his arms, his hands spreading out across his back to pull him in close. He was smaller but in no way meek, his body solid in Harry’s hold.

After a few minutes of deep kisses, they paused to move to the couch. Harry took Louis’ hand so they wouldn’t break contact before they sat side by side. It was only a little awkward now that they’d come to this moment. 

“So, um,” Louis blushed and cleared his throat. He fixed his bangs and then looked back up at Harry with flushed cheeks, puffy lips and blown pupils that created the perfect glossy surface to reflect the soft glow of lights. 

Harry offered him a shy smile before leaning forward and kissing him again just because he looked so perfect and smelled so delicious. He slowly crawled over the other, lowering Louis until he was lying back along the couch with Harry hovering above him. 

“This good?” Harry asked and then settled his body down once Louis nodded. He caught the surprised look on Louis’ face and mumbled a “sorry” once he realized his pajama pants did absolutely nothing to hide his hard length where it was pressed against Louis’ inner thigh. 

“Feels big,” Louis swallowed and glanced down as if he would be able to see between their bodies to where it was still tucked away.

Harry tried not to be smug and shrugged a shoulder, rutting down gently so Louis could feel it again. He knew he wasn’t small – hadn’t been before he’d presented, either – but Louis pointing it out made him proud of what he had. They hadn’t even started yet. 

“Have you ever had sex with an O?” Louis asked softly. 

Harry shook his head, “Not all the way, not since I presented. You? With an alpha?” 

Louis bit his lip, “Just a few betas, you know, before. Late bloomer, still figuring myself out and all that.”

“Same,” Harry replied softly, the words spoken between them like the secrets that they were. 

He brought their lips together again with slow, pillowy touches, their thighs slotted between each other’s and pressed up against their parts that begged for attention in gentle rocking motions. 

Harry pushed himself up a bit once they were panting against each other, looking down at Louis while he searched his eyes for any hesitation. 

Louis’ fingers grazed over him through the thin pajamas up to the wet spot that had collected there. Harry shuddered out a breath and closed his eyes to collect himself. He didn’t want to get too far ahead of their activities. It wasn’t a race and he didn’t want to ruin it before it even began. 

Harry held his weight on one hand and pushed his pajamas down over the curve of his ass, sliding his fingers around to free his erection where the elastic waist had hooked. He had never been ashamed of his body– quite the opposite– and he held himself up enough to let Louis have a good look. 

“Jesus. Never seen an alpha cock up close before,” Louis said and reached down to to explore it. 

Harry shuddered when Louis wrapped his fingers around him and he bucked into his fist with a moan. 

Harry braced a hand on the back of the couch and pushed himself up to give Louis more room. “Look all you want.” 

Louis touched him like he wanted to feel every detail and he had to bite his lip hard to keep himself in check when fingers moved his foreskin and a thumb slid over his slit.

It wasn’t helping that he could smell the waves of sweetness he knew to be Louis’ slick. There was no explanation when just a small whiff went straight to his dick. 

“You’re wet,” he moaned and looked down to see Louis’ omega cock tenting his pajamas. “Let me see you.” 

Louis looked uncharacteristically bashful, his mannerisms shy when he pulled his hand away and brought them to his own clothes. He pulled his shirt off first, self-consciously trying to hide his naked torso. Harry caught one of his wrists gently and shook his head. 

“Don’t hide,” he said softly and trailed his fingers across the omega’s exposed skin. “Want to see all of you.” 

Louis slowly slid his bottoms down and Harry’s mouth began to water as he looked down and caught another wave of his scent. He wanted Louis’ dick in his mouth but there was something he wanted more, something he’d never had before now. 

He bypassed his erection and aimed his fingers lower, coming into contact with his slick that was already leaking everywhere. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning when he went lower and found the wet pucker of his hole. Fingertips circled it on instinct until Louis began to whine softly and writhe against them. Only then did he slip a finger inside, almost coming on the spot on the warm, tight feel of it. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where his finger disappeared into his body, sliding two in with ease. Louis was expressive and loud during sex and eventually Harry had to muffle him with his own lips. 

“You’ll wake someone up,” Harry whispered against his mouth.

“Feels really good,” Louis whispered back and their eyes met for a suspended moment of pure want. “Want you to knot me.” 

“Yeah?” Harry had never knotted anyone before and his heart rate spiked as Louis asked for it. He was a young, red-blooded alpha. He wasn’t about to say no to that, especially not an opportunity for his first time. 

Louis nodded. “Want to know what it feels like.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry shuffled around to kick his bottoms the rest of the way off and then settled between Louis’ legs. 

“Do you have a condom?” Louis asked with big eyes. 

“Shit. No. Wasn’t expecting this when I came here for Christmas.” Just his luck that he wouldn’t be prepared when his first time presented itself. “I could, uh, I could go see if my dad…” 

“Ew, no.” 

They both cringed at the thought of their parents having sex 

“It’s fine,” Louis rushed out softly, “I’m clean if you are.” 

“Yeah, I am,” Harry nodded, “But, uh, what about, you know…?” 

“You’re not mature enough to be having sex if you can’t say it, Harry,” Louis said and Harry blushed even though he could tell Louis was mostly just poking fun at him. “It’ll be fine. I’m not even close to my heat.” 

Harry nodded and tried to collect his thoughts while his knot was throbbing for him to continue. He’d been jerking off to the thought of knotting an O since he presented and he wasn’t sure he’d forgive himself for saying no now that the head of his cock was already covered in Louis’ slick. He rubbed the tip up and down Louis’ crack, circling it around his hole with increasing pressure. It wouldn’t take much for him to pop it inside. 

“Please,” Louis begged breathily, “Want it, alpha.” 

A shudder ran through Harry’s whole body with just that one powerful word. He pressed forward without further thought and then his eyes rolled back as he slid all the way in. He didn’t stop until his pelvis was flush against Louis’ ass, breath stuttering as he forced his eyes open to look down at the O beneath him. He already looked wrecked. 

“Holy fuck,” Louis moaned loader than he probably meant to. 

Harry hooked Louis’ knees under his arms and leaned forward to silence Louis’ mouth with his own. Everything felt better than he ever thought it would and wished they were somewhere they both could let loose. He was sure Louis would sound so sexy if he wasn’t held back. 

Louis was so wet that Harry could hear each movement of his dick, his small circles to calm himself down all the way to the quick snaps of his hips when he lost himself to the sensation. 

“Knot me! Knot me!” Louis started to moan once the bulb of Harry’s knot had swollen enough to pop past his rim with each thrust.

Already on edge, Harry didn’t have to be persuaded and growled when he slammed in hard and felt every tension in his body release as his knot expanded and fought against the resistance of Louis’ body. 

Louis was a whining mess beneath him, unable to hold himself still as he writhed and twisted against their tie, nearly sobbing with his eyes squeezed closed. Harry thought he might be in pain until the omega gripped his cock and came almost immediately all over his chest. It was that sight and the feeling of Louis clenching around him that milked the orgasm out of him. It was intense and lasted longer than any he’d ever experienced before. It left him exhausted and sated once it had died down to a few weak spurts. 

“How long does it last?” Louis asked, fingers in Harry’s curls where he’d come to rest against Louis’ chest. 

“Dunno. Never done this before.” 

Louis hummed lazily and reached up to pull the afghan over their bodies when the air started to feel a little too chilly. 

“Don’t let me fall asleep like this,” Harry mumbled as each of his blinks became longer and made the twinkle lights more blurred. 

The next morning Harry had never been more thankful to learn of the tradition that no one was allowed to come see their Santa presents until everyone was awake. The sound of excited children gave them just enough warning to scramble back into their pajamas before they were discovered. Harry couldn’t stop grinning all morning as he sat strategically on the couch to cover the slick stain and replayed the night over in his mind. He knew he’d always have that memory every time it was time to put the lights up on the tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> [merry christmas, spread the love](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/189820613737/pretty-pretty-lights-e-3k-abo-by-jaerie-its)


End file.
